Shades of Black: The Sins of Sisters
by Starpenmusic
Summary: Shades of Black: A collection of stories revolving around the villains of the D.C. Universe. We start in Gotham City with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn... Read and Review as the story is better than the summary.
1. Posion Ivy 1

_Poison Ivy_

The world spun in green tones. Emerald pain, olive sorrow, mint envy. They all swirled around me in a tantalizing roar, chocking me, whispering their secrets in silence. Grass swirled around me, tickling my skin. There was grass. Violent images flashed through my head. The pain was burning me, fingers clawing at the grass while poisons and toxins had rushed through my body. I had been naïve, wide eyed and open minded. And Dr. Jason Woodrue had known, using me as some sort of experimental dummy. The image flashed, hues of green once more floating past my closed eyes. _Red._ I could almost hear my friend squeak, trying to warn me of what to come. But I hadn't listened. The plants- Dr. Woodrue- had sang louder in the end. _Red._ I wished she would go away; leave me to float in a green world. _Red. _Why had she been right? She was a psychiatrist; it was her job to figure people out. _RED._ Everything began to speed up, green pulsing like a strobe light. _Red_. Green. _Red_. Green. _RED_. My eyes flew open. Thick trees blocked the sunlight overhead, sunlight wafting through the foliage. Dirt was in piles around me, lines clawed in from my fingers. Everything seemed sharper, clearer somehow. My bones were roasted in acid, spit out and shoved inside my skin. My hands, weak and fluttering twitched at my side, out of my vision. I slowly sat up, marveling at how the world spun with the slightest motion. I could feel my hair, long and red fluttering around my face in loose curls. My body was long and bare in the shade, only a few strands of poison ivy wrapped around me in a weak dress. That's when I noticed something was off. My skin, usually pale and translucent glowed green, green like a plant. With a gasp I knotted my discolored fingers in my hair, knocking aside small pink blossoms and strands of grass. Dr. Woodrue. He had injected me with plant poisons, toxins. But I was alive, and was going to get revenge. I felt my lips, now plump and red curl into a smile, running my tongue over pointed white teeth. I slowly climbed to my bare feet, ignoring the strands of fire that coursed through my bones. I stumbled over my long legs and sat in silent surprise as a plant burst from the ground like a rocket to break my fall. The flower slowly rose up from the floor as silent as a shadow, branches and trees bending to make way for me. Gotham spread about below me, expanding in a maze of steel. What a sad state our world was in. I silently slipped back to the ground, feet silent against the floor. A piece of plastic glinted in the light, white against the olive foliage. I picked it up, letting it dangle from my fingers. _Dr. Pamela Isley_ it read. My jaw tightened. The girl on it, with glasses, frizzled red hair and a mousy face was weak. She was dead. I smiled to myself. I was she, yet I was not dead. I grinned and twisted a piece of ivy off of my dress. Dr. Isley was dead, but Poison Ivy was very much alive.


	2. Harley Quinn 2

"Look at me." His voice was like a magnet, drawing my blue eyes into his dark and beady ones. I stared into those pupils, insanity clouding them over. Why? How had I, a young woman successful in career fallen for him, a psychopathic maniac? But I had, and now I had to live with him… and all of his many faults. His voice was like a nails on a chalkboard somehow able to soothe me even in my darkest hours. Even now, laying in a bed with red stained sheets an overwhelming sense of calm was wrapped tightly around me. His chaos brought in security in a sense. I would wake in the morning and he would still be crazy, still be psycho. He looked at me in the dark, yellow teeth grinning like a crocodiles, white hands knotted in my blonde hair. "I love you Mistah J." I whispered, words hanging in the air like the stars that shone above us. He chuckled. "Good Harley, that's very good." The silence enveloped me. "Do you love me too?" My voice was a whisper, as thin as a spider web. I was fragile, ready to shatter. The faintest blow from his hands would leave me in pieces on the floor. "What kind of question is that?" He chuckled. I tightened my fists, hands shaking. Tears bubbled in my eyes, threatening to spill over and reveal how weak I truly was. How lost would be without him, his insanity. He never answered. Never said I love you too. Deep down I had hidden a truth, a fear I was too afraid to face. I was just another pretty face, just another accomplish to help him pull off crimes. He hadn't loved me when I was my old self, Dr. Harleen Quinn. He loved Harley Quinn, a woman in a jester suit that was just as maniacal as he was. His hands tightened in my hair, pulling forth a whimper. "I said what kind of question is that?" He growled. Shaky voice, shaky hands. Every part of me was shaking. "It's a dumb one." I whispered. He began to pull on my hair. "What was that?" He laughed. "I said it was a dumb one!" The pressure on my head stopped and I caught my breath. He exhaled, rancid breath clouded my nose. "That's what I thought, that's what I thought." He released me and rolled over, done with me for now. I let the tears roll down my porcelain cheeks, a memory in each one. The look of pride on my parents face when I graduated college. The tear exploded on the bed, memory shattering with it. I couldn't be that girl anymore, the girl with the bright blue eyes and the love of animals. I had to play the part. Not for myself, for him, because if I lost him there would be no point to me. I had given up my life, my past, present and future and to follow him into the deep. So I tucked the blankets over my head and snuggled in and tried to pretend I was that little girl and not only a clown with tear drop stained makeup.


	3. Posion Ivy 3

_Poison Ivy:_

The littlest things in nature now amazed me. The way the wind would blow my hair around my face was mystical. The sunlight that flittered down through the foliage left me awestruck. The world was so vast, and so beautiful. Every day I would just sit in the Gotham City Greenhouse, rejuvenating and preparing myself for my grand entrance to society. "You are so precious, my baby." I cooed to a rose that was softly nuzzling my hand. The silky petals soothed me, soft against my rough skin. "I will always protect you from those awful people." I promised. The rose quivered, an excitement mirroring my own. "Together we're going to put plants in their rightful place in the world, make sure we grow strong and healthy!" I announced to the crowd of plants. "And I will kill every measly human who stands in our way!" I didn't like to think about how I was before, but now I couldn't help but reflect on how different I was. Pamela Isley would never have even considered hurting a person, and I now saw that as her greatest weakness. A seed, inkling had been growing in me since I had woken up in the forest. Human had had their chance to rule the world, and they had killed it. So it was up to the plants to save it. The idea had grown, cultivated in new and unexpected ways. The simple idea had consumed to the point on where I was dead set to achieve it no matter who died. A pair of bright blue eyes bore in my mind. Not every person. No, there was someone who I couldn't destroy with the innocence of her soft skin, fragile hands. It wouldn't be me who wrung the life from those bright eyes. Suddenly world domination didn't seem as important. There was one person who I suddenly wanted to see. I had tried to avoid people but now I just wanted to see Harley. I pushed myself off of the mossy bark, dirt falling from my cool skin. I raised my arms and let a huge flower envelope me. I silently guided the planet, hurtling smoothly underground to wear I knew Harley to be. The flower burst from the ground, sending little rocks of concrete everywhere. The moon glowed like a beacon, casting a shadow on the abandoned building Harley and the Joker were staying in. It wasn't really fair, how insane Harley had gone. I had resented her for it, but it didn't matter now. I easily slipped through the broken window, bare feet cold against the cement. I hadn't felt much since my transformation, yet now a distant emotion coursed through me. It was fear, a fear that Harley wouldn't accept me, that she would push me away. I silently pushed open the one door, blackness playing in front of my eyes. I stumbled around blindly. "Harley." I whispered. "Harley!" There was no reply. White flashed in the corner. I spun. "Harley?" All I heard in response was the subtle click of a gun. "You're lucky I like a good show." A male voice whispered in my ear. "Or you would already be a dead woman."


	4. Harley Quinn 4

I watched quietly, wide eyes filled with fear. I didn't need to see to know what was happening. "Don't hurt her Mistah J!" I pleaded. The Joker turned, eyes trained on me. "Harley poo, why not?" I shuddered quietly. "I, I used to know her when I worked in Arkham, Dr. Pamela Isley, botanist." Pam hissed. The Joker frowned. "She's a…. liability. And I hate liabilities. You should have told your friend to stay away Harley." He turned back to Pamela. "You made a stupid move for a smart girl Pammy." He laughed. Pam spit. "My name is not Pamela." She growled. "Whattaya mean?" I whispered. It had been Pam's voice, I was positive. "Pamela Isley is dead." She sang. There was a rushing noise and I heard Mr. J roar as the gun was ripped from his hands and bang to the floor and land at my feet. Something rough and hard burst from the floor and wrapped around me tightly. I gasped. Light flooded the room. I looked down, finding myself wrapped tightly in a vine. "Pam, what's happening?" I cried. Mr. J was also wrapped in vines, they were tangled in his mouth and pulling his lips into a grotesque smile. "Don't hurt him!" I cried. His eyes were wide with madness. I could see a figure in the shadows. "He should be the least of your worries." Pam purred. This wasn't right, something had gone awry. "What happened to you Pam?" There was a bitter laugh. "You mean after you abandoned your life, and Pam, for this psychopath?" The vines tightened about Mr. J. "Well let's say Dr. Woodrue and Dr. Isley got close." I knew of Dr. Woodrue, Pam's professor. "So close that he decided that to inject Pam with as many toxins as her body could take and left her for dead. And she did die." I gasped. "Pam, you're not dead. I mean it's obviously your voice." There was a low chuckle. "Then I woke up in the forest wrapped in Poison Ivy. I liked the ring of it, Poison Ivy. And since Pamela Isley was dead why not complete the transformation and get a new name?" She slowly stepped out of the shadows, inch by inch. I automatically turned my head. "Pick your poison?" She sang. The creature in front of me was Pam but at the same time so far away from Pam. She had light green skin and long flowing limbs. Her hair was long and wavy, a bright red cloud around her shoulders. Her form had definetntly not suffered. Her chest, which had increased a few sizes, was dangerously close to falling out of her poison ivy created dress. "Hello Harley." She purred in a sultry tone. "I've missed you." A plant popped from the ground and lifted her up, dropping her in front of Mr. J. She was showing off now. "You know, I've realized how awful this planet is and I believe that I can help it by getting ready of all humans. And today I made a pledge to do so. Before my commitment however I was experimenting and I found something marvelous." She played with the Jokers green hair. He was practically drooling on her breasts. "Not only do I have a pheromone that men really enjoy but I also have poisoned lips." She chuckled. "Poison Ivy really is fitting." With that she shoved her lips up against Mr. J's.


	5. Posion Ivy 5

I pulled my lips away slowly, letting the Jokers foul breath huff against mine. Harley looked as if she had been shot eyes huge and lips grimaced. "Red, please!" She yelled. I smiled lazily. "What's wrong Harley? Don't like it when people mess with you?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Pam. Stop. Now." She said through gritted teeth. I shrugged my shoulders like rolling hills. "There's nothing to stop _Harleen_. I mean, the poison is working on its own accord now." She started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, don't let him die." She gasped. My heart broke. I gently pressed my lips against the Jokers again, knowing a second kiss will heal. "He'll live." I said monotone. She sighed, struggling against the bonds. I snapped and the vines slithered off of both of them, dropping them to the floor. Harley promptly began to crawl to her clown, stroking his face and cooing. "You're pathetic." I spat. "You and your, your, devotedness to that clown." She looked at me sadly. "What happened to you Red?" She whispered. My eyes hardened. "Life Harley, life." She shook her blonde pigtails. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." I started pacing. "I was supposed to come and then you would join me and we could rule the world and save the planet and-" Harley stood and cut me off. "No Red. No. This isn't right." I looked at her incredulously. "What is right Harley? You and that clown of a man certainly aren't right." Then Harley did the unexpected. She slapped me. I yowled as vines lifted Harley up, pulling her into the air. "I was wrong to come here." I said. "You, you have been polluted by this maniac! I thought I loved you Harley, but now I see love is just another useless emotion related to humans." Without another word I turned and let a flower enveloped me, the screams of Harley floating through the air. A few moments later the flower gently set me down in our greenhouse. I collapsed to the floor. "See baby, this is why we never get attached to people!" I hollered to a hydrangea bush. "It never ends well. People are bad." The plant was unresponsive, leafs curling and uncurling. "Love, trust, they are all just dumb and pointless things, things for weak people. And I precious, am certainly not weak."


	6. Harley Quinn 6

"Uh, Mistah J? Can you, I mean please, let me down?" The Joker was scowling on the floor with an expression that was a clear oxymoron to his makeup. I'm not sure how much time elapsed between when Ivy left and when Mr. J woke up, but I was definitely not a happy camper. At first I had been sad, crying. Now I was angry. That leafy monster was not my best friend. "I don't know Harleykins." Mr. J mused from the floor. "Your crazy friend nearly killed me. That's not very funny. It is funny though to watch you suffer up there." I pouted as my arms pounded with exhaust. "Mistah J!" He rolled his eyes. "Don't whine Harley, it doesn't suit you." I turned away. The Joker sighed. "Well then Harley, are you sorry for what you did?" I didn't do anything but I knew better than to mention that. "Of course I am." The Joker smiled and jumped to his feet. "That's a good girl." He pulled out a pair of chattering teeth and cut the plants. With a howl I hit the ground. Mr. J kicked me. "Aw, get up Harley and stop being a baby." I cried with tears hot against my cold face. "Yes Mistah J." I muttered as I slowly climbed to my feet. The Joker had a gay air for someone who almost died and he skipped around the warehouse and merrily put together a pile of weapons. "What are you doing?" I stuttered. He didn't pause to look at me. "I didn't like your eco terrorist of a friend Harley, not one bit." My heart sunk. "Oh, please excuse whatever Pa- I mean Poison Ivy did. She isn't sane, not one bit." The Joker sneered. "Harley Poo, we aren't sane either." I shrugged. "So forgive her. We psychopaths gotta stick together." At first his face was still. Then it contorted, twisting and morphing into a hideous grin. "Forgive, that's not on my resume toots. Nah, I have something grand for your gal pal down in Gotham Park." My blood ran cold. "What are ya' gonna do to her?" He grinned. "Something grand. As much as I adore your eager little enthusiasm I think I'll keep this plan a secret so when the finale comes it will end with a bang!" I kept my tone neutral. "What do you mean a bang?" The Joker smiled. "That's not important now. Just know that you'll have a very important part in the destruction of that green eyes slut."


	7. Poison Ivy 7

A/N: You guys are welcome to shoot me. I feel AWFUL that I stopped updating, but I am not going to lie when I say my enthusiasm for this piece has dimmed. Anyways.. I hope this short chapter can sustain you?

The flower opened and closed slowly in front of me, singing its sweet secrets. I held out a lazy hand and it nuzzled against my warm skin. "Hello baby." I purred. My cheeks were still red with anger from my run in with Harley and in my rage I had been inspired to finally make a move. I stood slowly, grass falling from me. "It's time!" I announced and the plants rose around me. "We are going to take back what is ours; we are going to show those disgusting little mortals that they messed with the wrong plant!" I raised a hand and my flower enveloped me. I breathed in the perfumed smell and when we opened a minute later I strutted out with pleasure. A man was sitting at a desk a little ways away, unaware of my presence. The apartment smelled like cigarettes and aftershave, the epitome of a careless man. The man had graying hair and rumpled business clothes. He stopped writing to take a swig of coffee. "Hello Commissioner Gordon." I purred. The man froze and slowly spun around with eyes wide under his glasses. "Holy… What are you?" I slid over to him, my long fingers stroking his chin softly. "Why Commish, I'm your new…. Friend. Call me Ivy, Poison Ivy." He tried to pull his head away but seemed lost in me. "My eyes wandered from his weary face towards the desk. A case file was resting on the wood. _Pamela Isley _the slanted writing said. In the thirty seconds I looked at the paper it seemed that they were determining that Pamela Isley Ph.D. had gone missing and was presumed dead. My fingers tightened around his chin. He yelped as little drops of blood began to flow. There was banging in a back room. "Dad, are you okay?" I heard a female voice ask. A moment later a red headed teen ran into the room. Her eyes widened in shock. "Dad, what's happening? Who are you?" I sat casually on the edge of the chair. "Jimmy, who in the world is this?" He looked at her with clouded eyes. "This? Uh, this is Barbra… my daughter." Barbra nodded. "But that better question is who, or what, are you?" I smiled slowly. "I'm Ivy and darling, I have a brilliant plan for the world." Barbra crossed her arms. "I'm sure you do. What do you need my dad for?" I laughed. "Need, I need no human. I just need his…. power." I flicked a hand and Barbra smacked against the wall, propelled by heavy vines. She struggled against the plants to no avail. "Come on Gordy, it's time to run." Gordon stumbled to his feet and followed me to my waiting flower. "Ta-Ta." I waved as the petals closed once more.


	8. Harley Quinn 8

My fingers fumbled in the cold air. The multicolored wires blurred into one from the tears that were snaking from my eyes. "Harley." Mistah J snapped. "Are ya crying? What's wrong Harley Poo?" I quickly wiped my eyes without smearing the clown makeup. "N-Nothing sir, my eyes are just watering from the cold." I lied. He looked down his crooked nose at me. "Well, knock it off and hurry up! We ain't got all day!" From where we were crouched in the bushes we had a perfect view of the greenhouse that the Joker had tracked Ivy too. "Are we really gonna blow it up?" He gave me a yellow smile. "Of course we are my dear. We are going to blow that demon back to hell." He cackled. _The green eyed slut_. "What's my eye color?" I casually asked. My large, baby blues were usually the first thing people noticed about me. He didn't even look up from the fake flower he was stuffing with explosives. "Feeling ugly again Harley?" I gritted my teeth and made sure he couldn't see my scowl. "No. Just wondering if you knew what color my eyes are?" The Joker muttered something. "There brown Harley, big and pretty. Happy?" I dropped the bomb wire and spun around. "Take a deep look at me Mistah J. Are my eyes brown?" He raised a brow at my sudden burst of confidence. "Aren't you feeling gutsy today?" He cracked his pale knuckles. His purple pinstriped suit hugged his skinny frame and the early morning light cast demented shadows on his already twisted face. "Their blue, fancy that!" I rolled my eyes. "You knew Ivy's eye color!" I snapped. He gave off a hysterical laugh. "That I did. You, my sweet, are a little girl. All big blue eyes and wispy blonde hair. You're cute Harleykins but the only sex appeal you got come from your large, delicious jugs. Pammy Ivy on the other hand is what we like to call a full package with the tits and the sexy face. At the end of the day you're both fun toys though." I tried to breathe. Before I could even think things through my hand darted and connected with Mistah J's face, creating a loud slapping sound. I looked at my hand, unsure of why it had betrayed me. He began to laugh, his eyes crazy and insane. "Harley." He said between wheezing breaths. "For a girl with as much schooling as you, you are incredibly dumb." He stopped laughing and lunged for me. "Think I can't hit you because you're a girl?" He spat, rancid spit flying onto my face. He sat on me, holding my wriggling form down with his bony knees. He crammed part of his suit jacket into my mouth. "Don't want ya screaming." He chuckled. When he started I didn't even try to hide my tears. In the past he had hit me, but never before beat me like this. Then again I had never slapped him. "Please." I sobbed through the vile tasting gag. "Stop, stop. I'm sorry." He wiped blood off of his knuckles. "Not sorry enough!" Five minutes later when he jumped off of me I was too weak to even move. "Come on Harley!" He cackled and kicked me in the ribs. I just whimpered. "Oh poor baby; you ain't too tough now are you?" I just coughed and moaned. I could feel blood trickling into my lips, coppery and metallic. As I looked through the tears at the distant greenhouse I made myself a promise. _"I'm not going to let you hurt her."_ I thought to myself. _"I'm going to save Pam, and save myself. I am not going to let you hurt me anymore."_


End file.
